1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to network technology. More particularly, the present invention relates to methods and apparatus for supporting virtualization of storage within a storage area network.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the capacity of storage devices has not increased as fast as the demand for storage. Therefore a given server or other host must access multiple, physically distinct storage nodes (typically disks). In order to solve these storage limitations, the storage area network (SAN) was developed. Generally, a storage area network is a high-speed special-purpose network that interconnects different data storage devices and associated data hosts on behalf of a larger network of users. However, although a SAN enables a storage device to be configured for use by various network devices and/or entities within a network, data storage needs are often dynamic rather than static.
FIG. 1A illustrates an exemplary conventional storage area network. More specifically,within a storage area network 102, it is possible to couple a set of hosts (e.g., servers or workstations) 104, 106, 108 to a pool of storage devices (e.g., disks). In SCSI parlance, the hosts may be viewed as “initiators” and the storage devices may be viewed as “targets.” A storage pool may be implemented, for example, through a set of storage arrays or disk arrays 110, 112, 114. Each disk array 110, 112, 114 further corresponds to a set of disks. In this example, first disk array 110 corresponds to disks 116, 118, second disk array 112 corresponds to disk 120, and third disk array 114 corresponds to disks 122, 124. Rather than enabling all hosts 104-108 to access all disks 116-124, it is desirable to enable the dynamic and invisible allocation of storage (e.g., disks) to each of the hosts 104-108 via the disk arrays 110, 112, 114. In other words, physical memory (e.g., physical disks) may be allocated through the concept of virtual memory (e.g., virtual disks). This allows one to connect heterogeneous initiators to a distributed, heterogeneous set of targets (storage pool) in a manner enabling the dynamic and transparent allocation of storage.
The concept of virtual memory has traditionally been used to enable physical memory to be virtualized through the translation between physical addresses in physical memory and virtual addresses in virtual memory. Recently, the concept of “virtualization” has been implemented in storage area networks through various mechanisms. Virtualization interconverts physical storage and virtual storage on a storage network. The hosts (initiators) see virtual disks as targets. The virtual disks represent available physical storage in a defined but somewhat flexible manner. Virtualization provides hosts with a representation of available physical storage that is not constrained by certain physical arrangements/allocation of the storage.
One early technique, Redundant Array of Independent Disks (RAID), provides some limited features of virtualization. Various RAID subtypes have been implemented. In RAID1, a virtual disk may correspond to two physical disks 116, 118 which both store the same data (or otherwise support recovery of the same data), thereby enabling redundancy to be supported within a storage area network. In RAID0, a single virtual disk is striped across multiple physical disks. Some other types of virtualization include concatenation, sparing, etc. Some aspects of virtualization have recently been achieved through implementing the virtualization function in various locations within the storage area network. Three such locations have gained some level of acceptance: virtualization in the hosts (e.g., 104-108), virtualization in the disk arrays or storage arrays (e.g., 110-114), and virtualization in a storage appliance 126 separate from the hosts and storage pool. Unfortunately, each of these implementation schemes has undesirable performance limitations.
Virtualization in the storage array is one of the most common storage virtualization solutions in use today. Through this approach, virtual volumes are created over the storage space of a specific storage subsystem (e.g., disk array). Creating virtual volumes at the storage subsystem level provides host independence, since virtualization of the storage pool is invisible to the hosts. In addition, virtualization at the storage system level enables optimization of memory access and therefore high performance. However, such a virtualization scheme typically will allow a uniform management structure only for a homogenous storage environment and even then only with limited flexibility. Further, since virtualization is performed at the storage subsystem level, the physical-virtual limitations set at the storage subsystem level are imposed on all hosts in the storage area network. Moreover, each storage subsystem (or disk array) is managed independently. Virtualization at the storage level therefore rarely allows a virtual volume to span over multiple storage subsystems (e.g., disk arrays), thus limiting the scalability of the storage-based approach.
When virtualization is implemented on each host, it is possible to span multiple storage subsystems (e.g., disk arrays). A host-based approach has an additional advantage, in that a limitation on one host does not impact the operation of other hosts in a storage area network. However, virtualization at the host-level requires the existence of a software layer running on each host (e.g., server) that implements the virtualization function. Running this software therefore impacts the performance of the hosts running this software. Another key difficulty with this method is that it assumes a prior partitioning of the available storage to the various hosts. Since such partitioning is supported at the host-level and the virtualization function of each host is performed independently of the other hosts in the storage area network, it is difficult to coordinate storage access across the hosts. The host-based approach therefore fails to provide an adequate level of security. Due to this security limitation, it is difficult to implement a variety of redundancy schemes such as RAID which require the “locking” of memory during read and write operations. In addition, when mirroring is performed, the host must replicate the data multiple times, increasing its input-output and CPU load, and increasing the traffic over the SAN.
Virtualization in a storage area network appliance placed between the hosts and the storage solves some of the difficulties of the host-based and storage-based approaches. The storage appliance globally manages the mapping and allocation of physical storage to virtual volumes. Typically, the storage appliance manages a central table that provides the current mapping of physical to virtual. Thus, the storage appliance-based approach enables the virtual volumes to be implemented independently from both the hosts and the storage subsystems on the storage area network, thereby providing a higher level of security. Moreover, this approach supports virtualization across multiple storage subsystems. The key drawback of many implementations of this architecture is that every input/output (I/O) of every host must be sent through the storage area network appliance, causing significant performance degradation and a storage area network bottleneck. This is particularly disadvantageous in systems supporting a redundancy scheme such as RAID, since data must be mirrored across multiple disks. In another storage appliance-based approach, the appliance makes sure that all hosts receive the current version of the table. Thus, in order to enable the hosts to receive the table from the appliance, a software shim from the appliance to the hosts is required, adding to the complexity of the system. Moreover, since the software layer is implemented on the host, many of the disadvantages of the host-based approach are also present.
In view of the above, it would be desirable if various storage devices or portions thereof could be logically and dynamically assigned to various devices and/or entities within a network. Moreover, it would be beneficial if such a mechanism could be implemented to support the virtualization of storage within a SAN without the disadvantages of traditional virtualization approaches.